The Ripper's Return
by Roman God of Chaos
Summary: Jack the Ripper AU. Jaune Arc was a man working a simple job with a now simple life. He is then met with the life of crime and a past he was hoping to forget. But when a blade in his life returns, he knows that he must as well, and all of Remnant will bear witness to Jack, the Ripper's return. I do not own the image. Rated M for gore and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; So yes, this is a new story, again, but don't worry my next story will be updated shortly. School's just been hard on me guys. So I now take up a bit more time due to my schedule, totally not because of Fallout 4 too, but I will upload this story because it has been bugging me. Expect a second chapter as well then wait for the long updates like every other person. BTW, review if you are glad Penny died. I'M A JERK! I do not own the image that is being used.**

" _You must kill him…"_

" _No witnesses."_

" _Death to those who damned you."_

" _Kill."_

" _Kill."_

" _KILL HIM!"_

Jaune awoke with a startled gasp, sweat trickling down his head, and held his chest in relief. He held his face in his hands and breathed into them slowly as if he had just ran through an entire Grimm infested forest with nothing but his bare hands and sandals to keep him company. He looked at his scroll on the side of the desk and pulled it to reveal the time which made him sigh in relief.

"Time to open up I guess," he muttered weakly to himself and forced himself out of the comfy confines of his snug bed and warm blankets and soft pillows.

He made his way to the closet and opened it up to reveal a black t-shirt and a pair of dirty blue jeans to the side. In the back was another entryway which was locked tight with chains and dozens of locks. If anyone were to see it some might think that the young blonde boy was insane. Jaune would dismiss those thoughts immediately and ignore it before closing the closet. He slipped off his X-ray and Vav boxers for a pair of white boxers with red hearts on them. He got dressed and looked into the long mirror that hung on the wall and smiled at his appearance. He could always smile at how normal he looked and it reminded him of who he was now, and not who he was before, which brought a smile to the young blonde's face, no matter how bad a day he awoke to.

He exited his room and made his way to the kitchen and grabbed himself some more Pumpkin Pete's cereal which starred some random athlete with red hair. As he poured his milk he looked to the box and sighed. His eyes held a story of their own and they held want.

"She must be real lucky to be normal. Athletes, warriors, civilians, and I was born into something else. See you later cereal box, because I must feast or I shall be dead for work today." Jaune stated to the non-sentient box and put it away and made his way for breakfast. He smiled and made his way down to the shop, which was under his very room!

His entire store was made for the shop and his room and stuff which was upstairs. He tried to walk down the stairs and make his way to the door, keyword, tried, but missed a step and tumbled down, rolling into the wall in front of him, that earned another hole in the wall which he would need to duct tape up.

He got up, painfully if I might add, and made his way past the dozens of random items for sale around him. He unlocked the door with his key and flipped the sign on the window to 'open' and made his way to the counter. His store was home to many types of random shit from all over Remnant and was in fact a pawn shop. It was a pretty okay area he chose for himself and he had a few customers here and there who would either inspect his merchandise or buy them. He propped up Crocea Mors on the cabinet and looked down at it with a rather deadpan expression.

"…Three months and you still haven't sold. Three whole months you useless piece of crap!" Jaune grabbed his sword and began smacking its flat edge onto the floor with a very angry expression on his face.

"YOU SHOULD BE VALUABLE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU'RE OLD! I THOUGHT OLD SHIT WOULD BE EXPENSIVE BUT APPARENTLY YOU'RE A PIECE OF SHIT!" He shouted the final words to the not sellable sword and tossed it to the ground with its sheath/shield.

He propped up his chair and took a seat in front of cabinet number one which held an assortment of fine jewelry which was real jewelry and wasn't even dull in any standards. He looked at the emeralds, rubies, and his best seller, the diamond necklaces that were put down as the most expensive ones here. He looked to cabinet two which was stocked up on old artifacts from the war for those history guys who liked to come down here. He had a loyal customer, man by the name of Oobleck, who came here to buy new artifacts about the past of Remnant and the history texts he found in the back. Then there was cabinet three which held an assortment of small weapons such as pistols, revolvers, and one double barreled shotgun in the middle for those shoppers who like to go out with a bang. The rest of the store had junk, more artifacts, or a few texts.

But his favorite part was the book collection they had. He loved those fairytales that were propped up nicely in a fine order on top of the shelves. Mothers came in and usually bought them for a cheap price but Jaune purposely made them cheap for those who couldn't pay. He was glad that he could busy himself with stories instead of the nightmares he always got. He was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't even notice the door opening, or the two people that entered. It was only until someone tapped on the cabinet he was at that got his attention.

He was met with a young dark skinned girl with red eyes and a light mint green haircut. She had a small curious expression on her face, but the boy behind her seemed quite the opposite really. This man was pretty lean and had silver but gray hair and seemed bored to be here. However he did notice that the young man was near an assortment of fine paintings in the back which were all very creepy and gave a real chill to the room. The young man looked at the paintings and shivered before regaining his senses and taking a few steps back. He inwardly chuckled before he looked to the young girl in front of him.

"Hey there, lady, what can I do for you?" Jaune asked with a small smile.

"I was wondering about your jewelry. Is it really real and not just props or stuff? I'm just very curious about them because I've been to a few places with horrible jewels. Not to mention most try to rip me off here." She responded with a slightly agitated expression on her face.

"I can tell you that they are indeed real, but make no mistake I make sure they're not dented or cut in any places. You interested in any jewelry, or is closet boy in the market for some?" Jaune half asked half whispered which earned him a slight giggle from the girl in front and a scowl from the boy in the back.

"No, but I think he's almost coming out, but I was wondering about the jewels. Some look really familiar, like this one. This one looks exactly like the jewelry that a certain gang lord used once. Any reasons for that?" Her smile never wavered in the slightest.

Jaune shook his head and chuckled. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but they are just like this. Most of them are from famous people that I decided to take copies of. Usually helps the people look fancy. Not all of us were born into nobility like some assholes at the top. Not to mention that crime lord is dead. I never knew why, but he was just dead." Jaune finished and smiled once more.

The red eyed girl suddenly looked at the selection of weapons before turning her head to the side. "Can I ask something?"

"Of course." He replied, but later regretted it.

"Do you know about the Ripper?"

He suddenly froze for but a moment and his shoulders tensed. Multiple thoughts were crossing his mind in that single moment, thoughts that scared him to the very core. The moment ended and the blonde boy held up his goofy smile.

"I'm afraid not. I moved here only a few months ago." He replied, but she pushed.

"Really?" She asked, leaning over the cabinet and staring at him with that smile still on her face. "Because it's a really interesting story. About some maniac going about and killing people here, tons of them. From what I hear he had them killed multiple times, and I was just wondering if you'd heard about him."

The boy in the back lost his scowl and instead smirked, but Jaune would not break. He couldn't. He _wouldn't._ He lost his smile and frowned in fake disappointment. "Nope. Not a word about this 'Ripper' guy, but I don't think we should talk now. How about you look through the jewelry and buy yourself something, huh?" He asked, but the boy suddenly pulled down the blinds and that was when Jaune knew what was happening.

"What the fuck do you two really want?" Jaune asked, losing his gentle and calm tone and instead replacing it with one full of held back anger and gritted teeth.

"Oh it's quite simple. We want you to come with us to meet someone. Someone you will _want_ to talk to. So how about it?" She asked with her smile leaving her face and a frown replacing it.

"…Alright. Just let me…," He stopped moving from the counter once he pulled out a wrench and slammed it into the girl's head, sending her into a rack of old comic books.

"Knock you the fuck out," Jaune finished and leapt over the counter and ran upstairs, avoiding a shot from the other male that was catching up. He ran up and into his room before locking the door and entering his closet. He walked to the end with muffled groans of frustration from the two people outside.

The door suddenly broke down and in came a steaming Emerald with her wound slowly healing and a chuckling Mercury right behind her. It was so simple! They were just supposed to bring the idiot back without causing suspicion but she had to make sure it was really him. How was she supposed to be informed of a wrench! Who the hell even uses a wrench as a weapon?!

"Maybe you should've kept the storytime on the downlow. Don't ya think?" Mercury added and was smacked in the face by Emerald who massaged her head before looking at the open closet. She gave no response and walked in slowly. Mercury kept a bit of distance, but still close, to avoid any traps that might require Emerald to jump back. They got to the end of the small closet and looked at the broken locks which all seemed forced open.

Mercury took the front and did a quick spin and used the momentum to send his kick flying and busting down the door with a simple spin kick. Emerald quickly rolled in with both her weapons drawn and looked around with Mercury holding his hands up. There was nothing here besides an empty little box and a large box which seemed forced open.

"Where'd he go?!" Emerald nearly shouted, but the sound of blade cutting stone caught both of the teen's attention. When they looked back they saw Jaune holding a SR006 Sharp Knife in hand with a sheath strapped onto his jeans left side. The knife was silver but had dry red stains on the entire edge and hilt.

" _You two should have left when you had the chance,"_ He muttered with a chill to his voice and began walking towards both.

" _Because now the voices are telling me to kill you!"_ With that he lunged and the two teens both engaged as well.

* * *

 _Outside the Shop_

Cinder looked up at the shop with a look of curiosity on her face. Her amber eyes scanning the small building. It had been around five minutes and she was about to call in Emerald, thinking it was a wasted effort and that this was the wrong man they were looking for. However she was stopped by Mercury being tossed out the wall on top of the building and crashing into the street with multiple cut wounds around his body. He wasn't dead, but he would be if it weren't for his aura.

A figure jumped down the hole made and landed with precision with Emerald's head being held up by the figure's left hand. Cinder took in the appearance of the figure who easily took down her two subordinates and looked quite surprised to see a young man instead of an aged man. The blonde hair was now messy and his blue eyes held much anger. Emerald was shown to have multiple cut wounds as well as a stab wound to her knee. She wouldn't die either, but she would definitely remember this as a failure.

The blonde boy looked up and tossed Emerald at her. Cinder watched Emerald mutter a small plea for help before fading into unconsciousness. She looked up at the blonde boy who began walking towards her with his blood stained knife, and he looked beyond angry.

"You come into my shop, attempt to bring me into jail, and think I won't kill you?! You got another thing coming, bitch, if you expect me to sit down like a fucking dog, hoping I'd get a treat, and just go away!" He nearly shouted out if it weren't for the fact that the amber eyed woman held a smile on her face.

"On the contrary, _Jaune_ , I am not with the police at all. Nor am I affiliated with anyone who works with law enforcement or military. In fact, I was hoping to invite the Ripper to an operation. Something you would be able to help me out with, and something you might enjoy as well." The way she said his name brought chills to the boy's spine.

Jaune attempted to run but was stopped by the woman who raised her hand before bringing out a knife. A blood stained knife. He widened his eyes and dropped his blade in response at this action.

"H-how did you…," he attempted to form words at this but was met with Cinder's hand who smiled sinisterly and held out her hand.

"No questions can be answered now, Jaune, but if you come with me and talk like I wanted then I will gladly answer your questions. Especially if you want to find the one you're looking for, but I want you back, _Jack."_ Cinder replied and felt Jaune's hand take her own.

Jaune's eyes were now cold and full of uncertainty. He stared at her hand before grabbing it and looking up at her eyes which had a fire in them, one he felt attracted to.

"Glad you decided to cooperate, _Jack the Ripper,"_ She finished with a wicked smile on her face.

 **A/N; I hope you enjoyed this small piece of Ripper love. Now I wanted to make a few things clear very quickly before you all ask questions that might be from confusion. Jack the Ripper was an idea from Assassin's Creed Syndicate, Jack the Ripper. I also decided to add in another knife wielder from a game I have played, Fallout 4, which I will greatly inform of you later, but for those Fallout 4 players, look up Pickman and you'll know. I hope you enjoyed it, and don't worry about the other stories because I will get around to them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Hey guys, so I wanted to put up a quick note that I might make more chapters. I feel like that I should get into it with my stories, so it'll be at random. I'll post for some more and for others as well. Anyways I love the feedback we got and the follows which really lets me know that the first chapter was a hit! I hope you love this new one. BTW. For additional information Jaune is 22 years old in this au since I felt like increasing his age was better for the story. I don't own the image above.**

* * *

 _The Warehouse 2 Hours Later_

Cinder had Jaune, somehow, carry both Emerald and Mercury. He was nice enough to carry Emerald on his shoulder while he dragged Mercury back to the warehouse for a quick treatment. The wounds were light, but Jaune had definitely dealt more physical damage than his tales of his ripper damage. He propped up Emerald against a crat with Mercury on the floor a few feet away. Jaune had personally patched up Emerald's leg to stop the stab wound from getting worse. He also fondled the unconscious girl's breast once, and to be honest even though it was an accident, he swore on it, he did enjoy the bodies of women. He just killed them was all.

Cinder had gone to the trouble of even setting up two chairs on opposite ends of a table with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses just for the two of them. The warehouse's lights were dimmed to add a certain mood to it.

"Come over here, _Jaune_ , unless you wish to do anything else to my subordinates," Cooed Cinder with a hand propping her chin with the other holding the bloodied stained knife she showed.

The way she cooed his name brought chills to the Ripper, and not the good kind either. She hid such secrets behind those eyes of hers, and the eyes were always the key to victory. To read an opponent's secrets, and to cut through. He made his way towards the table and took his seat and relaxed his shoulders on the fine chair he was in.

"I wouldn't really do anything to women with little to no experience. It isn't as satisfying, but the last time I spent with a woman ended with me shoving around three blades through her spinal cord and then pinning her body to the wall outside for all to see my work." Jaune replied with a creepier like voice inching in.

Cinder merely smirked in return at his little tale of a previous kill. "Wine? This is from quite a while ago, and I was hoping to share some with you considering what happened to you a few hours ago. However I do believe you're more interested in this," She held up the bloodied knife and stabbed it into the table, shaking the glasses and the wine a bit.

If Jaune was startled then he gave no indication of it. The bloodied knife was just an average serrated combat knife with the usual silver steel, but coated in blood with a brown leather handle. Possibly made for more comfortable places for people to wield it. He looked at the blade and turned to grab the bottle and pour them both a glass. He handed the glass to Cinder, who gracefully accepted, and took a sip of his and relished in the burning sensation he felt in his throat.

"Indeed I am because if that really is the same knife that I know, and I know my knives, then you know who it belongs to."

"Pickman. The unseen killer who leaves calling cards all over Remnant and has the biggest record of hunter and huntress kills I've ever seen. Yes, he did hand me this blade and, no, I did not steal this blade. Even you should know of his strength. If I had even tried then we wouldn't be here having this conversation now, would we." She replied with that infectious smile of hers.

He remained silent and studied the knife with eyes full of curiosity and laziness, but he was studying it to the very last inch of dry blood on the cold steel.

"I was lucky to even stumble upon him considering the fact that he is always out of his house outside the walls of the kingdom. I gave him help and he promised to help me as well. He gave me your location and this blade, the one you've always wanted. The one you were training for." She finished and watched the blonde reach out and hesitantly wrap his fingers around the hilt before his hand was forced away in the next second.

Cinder stared out of curiosity at what happened. She expected him to take the knife but instead if forced him back, as if this blonde was a stranger. When she held it, it felt foreign to her and she didn't want to ever even think of using it. However what piqued her curiosity was the way she used it. Whenever she tried to practice it would force away her swings, forcing its way out of the intended path. Pickman must have really wanted the blonde to use it if he told her to give it to him.

"I don't think you'll achieve anything like this, Jaune, but maybe it'll accept the Ripper. Don't you just want to let loose? Release all that insanity that those doctors brought to you, the harsh treatment, and even the isolation. You only escaped through violence, and I believe you will achieve it through violence." She stated to the blonde who held his hand as if it was exposed to a searing hot fire.

Jaune looked at the knife and growled deeply and took a swig out of his glass before roughly slamming it onto the table, a slight shake traveled through the table, and looked to Cinder with those blue orbs of his.

"What did you really want? You sent those two to pick me up, show me _this_ , and then you want to talk. What do you need the Ripper for anyways? Do you need anyone killed or something else like that?" He asked, hoping to get a straight answer from Cinder who wagged her finger in front of his face as if he was some toddler.

"Something close to that. I need you due to quite the scheme I have planned. I need the best, and hearing of you had me think of all the wonderful things I could have you do. Your skills with a knife are impressive as well as your escapes. You perform kills in the open and yet get away with it in the next. I _need_ you." She stated and took a small sip of her glass.

"I did. Now I'm done though, and I want no part in this crap again. Look while I don't really care what happens to the people, I do care about my new life that I've made. I don't need the knife again, and today was the last day I will ever use it."

"Then you really are a coward if you refuse to even use the teachings given to you and then decide it's too much," Cinder replied with a narrow gaze on the blonde who immediately fixed his posture and looked up at Cinder with anger filling his face as he listened to those words repeat in his mind.

"How would you know anything about it? I trained so I could kill those who wronged me, the ones who put me in that place, and kill all the witnesses that knew about me. I don't need this anymore, and I definitely don't need my old persona returning. I don't care about killing anyone, but I am done. I just don't have it in me, so no thank you. If you ever want something then just come back to the shop and we can chat about random crap. If we're lucky, and I'm playing the right cards, then we can chat about stuff over a nice cup of coffee," Jaune replied and stood up, preparing to leave, but before he could go he instantly turned around, grabbed Pickman's blade and slashed away at an arrow that had almost made contact with his neckline.

For but a moment his eyes were full of adrenaline, excitement, and a tad bit of insanity that was waiting to burst forth and leap straight at whoever shot at them.

"I may not know nothing, but you do. You were taught something that you knew would change your life forever. He even told me how that it changed you from the beginning, and repressing that side, the true side of you, would be your downfall. Don't take part with me, but are you sure you shouldn't? You're a killer. I know it, Pickman knows it, and _you_ know it. Will you let this side be your downfall or will you take back your title, your true identity, your blade in this world," Cinder stated, her bow disappearing from view and into whatever confines they vanished into.

Jaune realized that the knife he held was in his hands. The knife he had tried to grab so many times before but failed at. This knife, _his_ knife, in this land was his and his alone. It was his knife against the world. There was the sword, the shield, and the knife. The voices he had tried so hard at suppressing had always come back into his dreams, to bring him back, to fulfill his role as the Ripper. It took some time but he found Cinder to be right, to be true to her words. He was a killer, and he still is. He had almost killed those two if he hadn't been talked away, but then came this revelation. He couldn't, but the temptation, the feeling, and the job was amazing!

' _Do it.'_

' _Take your place.'_

' _Kill.'_

' _Rip them all.'_

' _Become the Ripper.'_

' _Become Jack.'_

' _FOLLOW HER!'_

'… _You are Jack.'_

Jaune fell to his knees and grabbed his head once the thoughts invaded his mind, clouding his previous and weak judgement, filling his entire thought process back to the old Ripper way. Back to Jack. He could remember all the kills he had made, all the examples, the slaughters, and the people he had cut down on the spot. He remembered cutting down hunter's by gripping them by their throats, the wounds he had left leaving them unable to walk, and kept on stabbing and slashing before he ended it by twisting their neck and slitting their throat to let the blood pour out. He _relished_ in their fear, and fed himself from their screams of agony and terror. This was who he was.

He shuddered and grabbed the knife in hand before he let loose an agonizing shout that sent shivers down Cinder's spine. The shout traveled throughout the warehouse and collided with the steel walls, even managing to break through the windows, before it subsided. Jaune rose up and looked neutral for the short time he had, looking at the knife in his hands.

"Are you willing to work for me, Jaune? I do believe I can compensate you for your hard work. Whether it be lien, weapons, or even both. Will you join me, or will you be a bystander in this war?" She asked with a fake expression of curiosity.

Jaune looked up and for a moment she thought he was going to decline before he started to smile and twirl the knife in hand, his eyes full of glee and excitement. He looked just about ready to snap and start cutting down foes right there. Cinder casually walked up to Jaune and ran her hand just smoothly over his cheek, gazing into those blue orbs, once full of saneness, now full of insanity and a serious expression. He looked down to Cinder and looked to her with that smile on his face.

"Oh you have no idea how good it feels to let go! That killing intent is back, and the instincts, and everything! Even just holding a knife excites my very blood, and the adrenaline flowing through the veins! Oh please tell me you have a job already!" Jaune stated with that smile of his.

The walls between his sanity and insanity were broken, and the way he had let it consume him was just proof of how thin the walls were. That old persona of his was the true Jaune, the true killer within, and it was him that would rise back to the streets of Vale and rip apart those that were disgusting. He was back, and all of Remnant would soon know it.

Cinder smiled at Jaune and gave him a scroll. The young man took it quite rudely and examine it before looking curiously at her.

"Already planned it out?" He asked with a sly smirk.

"Well, of course, if you didn't then you would be dead now," replied Cinder with her usual calm demeanor back.

"Tell him I'll be a bit late." He said and began walking away to get something of his.

"Why is that, Jaune?"

Jaune merely smiled and waved away. "To get some personal effects. By the way, baby, call me Jack."

* * *

 _With Roman Torchwick 1 Hour Later_

Roman asked a lot of questions, many were good, and many were bad, but this one was what got his blood pumping up, and not in a nice way. He just couldn't believe his own hears when Cinder had told him that she going to recruit the Ripper. Jack the Ripper! Vale's biggest serial killer, and not some amateur but one that killed hunters and huntresses and left their dead bodies for the police to find. How the hell was he going to work with this guy and not get stabbed in the stomach or chest?

"Look, Cinder, if this is some joke to get me to listen more then you've done it! Please tell me this is some sort of sick little joke you're planning," Roman pleaded but the minute she hung up on him told him that she was serious.

Roman growled and threw the scroll to the ground before slamming his cane onto it. It didn't matter if the damn thing broke because he could just get another one from Cinder, but now was the time for anger and the evident emotion of fear to crawl under his skin. Meanwhile someone was walking behind them considering the fact that all the noise they were making was pretty obvious after the third block.

He turned around but saw no one, well there were the Fang guards, but was met with two of his guards lying dead on the floor with the third one being mercilessly stabbed in the stomach with the assailant's hand covering the third's mouth to shut him up. The assailant dropped the man to the floor and quickly twisted the man's neck before slitting his throat and walking up to a now shaking Torchwick.

The figure was in a black coat that reached all the way to his boots and he had a large white sack over his head with two holes for eyes to see through and a black top hat with a red band around that seemed to be old and lost color. He had wool gloves on, smart to keep off handprints if he lost the knife, and black boots. The figure had a freshly bloodied combat knife and was making his way even closer to Roman who couldn't move as the figure made his way right up to Roman's face.

"Are you, Roman?" He had a heavy British accent to his voice and Roman could only nod.

Thinking he was going to die Roman began digging through his pockets for any lien he could find, hoping to pay off Jack the Ripper, and escape Vale, find a new life, and possibly rob any place without any stabbing crazed people around.

"Please don't kill me! I got a life! I got kids! Okay, I don't got kids, but I got a criminal life, and money, and things going on! Oh god please don't kill me here!" Roman pleaded and Jack could only sigh before slamming his forehead into Roman's, effectively knocking down the master criminal with a head-butt.

"I ain't killin' you. At least not today, but the point is that Cinder sent ME to help YOU. So if you want my help," Jack continued before his voice returned back to normal with the original voice of Jaune, "Then I will need your full cooperation, Roman."

Roman stopped shaking and was pulled back up by his collar and put back onto his feet. Jack brushing away the dust on Roman's coat before smacking the thief's back and pushing him forward.

"Don't worry, Roman, you're in safe hands now. The reason for killing those three? I was just brought back into the 'ole Ripper life and decided to have fun with myself and this new little blade. It'll make for such an amazing adventure, don't ya think?" His British accent back as well.

Roman stopped any shaking he had and decided to man up and get going right away. He had shops to rob and did not want to do anything to piss off this guy which would end with him being gutted like a Grimm on dinner night. With that Roman wiped the dust off his coat and began walking a bit more cautiously now, staring back at Jack with some fear in his eyes, and heading towards his newest shop to rob. The reason for robbing shops was because Cinder still needed some more dust, and with Jack behind him, he had everything covered.

After around ten to twenty minutes of robbing stores, Jack delayed them due to him killing the cops to make sure they weren't going to interfere, even though they were scared, but Roman just patted the killer on the back and told him that they were doing great. They were coming down to Junior's nightclub for some information on the next set of Atlesian Paladin-290s and return back to the warehouse to prepare to bring them in. Jack was also informed of the White Fang's involvement, and was surprised at the attack at the docks, especially by the fact that Roman was beat by four little girls, and two gay guys from what he saw, and was saved by his faithful accomplice, Neo.

"You literally got beat in a state of the art, giant killing, and robotic suit by a bunch of little girls?" Jack asked as they walked down the lane at night. Seriously, this kind of shit was what surprised him sometimes.

"They were, surprisingly, good. I couldn't beat them, but Neo got me out of there with a quick teleport as always." He replied with a confident smirk.

"Teleportation? Strong semblance, be hard to beat, but skill is what makes the warrior an able killer." Jack responded, walking down the street straight away to Junior's club.

That was their mission for now. To secure some information from Junior about more giant robots for Cinder to retrieve. It was quite surprising how Roman said he knew a bit and that all the information Jack was told was just all he knew. That much information was quite a lot, especially for a plan. Jack could tell that Vale was going to be the starting point of the war that was to occur. Cinder against someone else. He sighed and twirled his knife around in his hands before poking Roman in the shoulder, earning a startled little shout from him.

"About this accomplice of yours. She teleports right? How can she hold herself in a fight?" Jack asked which gained a raised eye from Roman who shrugged the question.

"She's skilled enough to take on a huntress that much I believe. She's a quick, silent, and deadly assassin. Emphasis on silent." Roman responded gaining a bit of an incredulous look Jack.

"She's a mute? Well that isn't half bad considering how quiet they were. Plus, if she were interrogated, she couldn't tell them anything unless she typed on a scroll. Pretty sure they wouldn't allow that anytime soon."

"Indeed, big guy. Plus she's shorter than one of those little girls, red, and don't make fun of her height. I learned my lesson after she floored me down." Roman grimaced at the memory of Neo's boot connecting with his face and her parasol right at his throat.

Jack snickered and pat the man on the back, earning another shake, before hitting his fist onto his hand. "How about you ask me some questions? Well one, since we are near the club now," Jack asked Roman who suddenly gained interest.

"How do you get away when you kill people in public?" Roman asked, hoping to hear of how the insane killer always made his escape out from the cops and military.

"Semblance. I also won't tell you since I need some tricks up my sleeves in case of betrayal. Don't get me wrong, I am glad to be back, but I have to be careful of Cinder. She's like a freaking tactician while also formidable. It would be hard to try and beat her myself." Jack replied and walked up to the club doors where Roman presented himself to two black suited guards with red glasses.

"Hey there, guys, how's business?" Roman asked the guards who both shrugged.

"Alright, well, see I need to speak to Junior for a quick bit. Don't worry, we won't cause any trouble. Especially this big, son of a…," Roman was about to continue, if it were not for Jack pointing the tip of his knife right behind his spine, the guards oblivious to the actions the masked man was doing.

"Man! Yeah, I meant man. He's a real man, that's right. Anyways I just need to get inside, so if you wouldn't mind then excuse me," Roman quickly finished and made his way through both guards with Jack following. He tipped his hat down to both men and entered the club.

Roman was quick enough to gain a bit of distance from Jack to go meet up with Junior real quickly. Jack sighed and made his way as well to the bar where Roman was sitting at now. Jack decided to lean onto the bar to get a look at the dancefloor and the area around him. The men in the black suits with red shades were definitely a big hint on who ran the place, but the real boss was Junior.

Junior was an information man. Usually had info for someone to use as blackmail, help, or for bad crap. Otherwise, he remained entirely neutral from what he heard. He sold his guys to others who needed the muscle, cannon fodder is what they were to Jack, and gave out information for prices as well. He didn't know that Junior ran the place though because Jack never needed information. He just needed to find the guy and stab him a few times. Aura or not, everyone was to fall against the knife in the end.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even see the tall man talking to Roman with a bit of an angry look on his face.

"Hey, Jack, my friend here isn't cooperating. I was hoping you could talk some sense into him," Roman finally inched his way over to Jack, nudging the man on the side of his shoulder.

"I'm not going to say to repeat myself, Roman. I'm about done with your crap. First you take three of my guys and I never hear back from them, then I got a blonde bimbo coming up and destroying this place, and then you come asking for help when it's probably you who makes all these weird people come here. Now you can both leave and get out of here and you can leave without holes in you, or else this will get ugly." Junior repeated, snapping his fingers.

With that single snap multiple men came and surrounded the duo with their guns raised and some with swords and axes.

' _Twenty seven men. Six armed with pistols while the remaining men all have axes and swords. Drinking glass to the right. Knife ready. Slit his throat, then ram the man's skull into the other,'_ thought Jaune as he leaned against the counter without a care in the world. He slid his arm slightly to the right next to an empty glass.

"Can't we just talk about this more, Junior? My buddy, pal, friend?" Roman asked but met the barrel of a gun to his head when one of the goons came up to prove their point.

"Jack? A little help here?" Roman asked and raised his eyes in alarm when the barrel pushed further.

Jack grabbed the glass and rushed up the goon with the gun on Roman who couldn't turn around on time when the glass slammed into his face. Jack whipped out his knife and grabbed the man's head while he was dazed and slit his throat, letting the blood seep down his neck. He roughly grabbed the man's shoulders and slammed him into another gun wielder's head.

Jack sliced upwards, cutting up the next man's chest to his throat, and brought his blade down onto the man's head for good measure. Five men came rushing at him which he anticipated. He countered the axe that came to his side by parrying it with his axe, the man's arm went flying, and left an opening for Jack to use. Jack rushed up to the first and began brutally stabbing into his stomach. The other three stopped their charge to watch the horrendous scene of one of their fellow comrades get killed brutally. Jack kept stabbing and stabbing before slamming his left fist into the man's jaw with an audible crack. He pulled the man's head to look at him and began stabbing at his chest now, gaining more shocked looks from the crowd. He slit the man's throat and let his knees hit the floor, but he wouldn't let this just end like that. He grabbed the man's head and twisted it to the side, cracking the man's neck, and let his body fall to the floor.

The other men showed fear and dared not attack but Jack didn't let it end there. He rushed up to one of the men with unbelievable speed and pushed him to the floor before he pulled from his coat a large steel spike and impaling the man's chest, pinning him to the floor, and stomping his boot on top of it and gaining the terrified shouts and screams from all the men in the room. Hell, even Roman was screaming his hat off at the display showed before them.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted at the top of his lungs which echoed throughout the club.

Everyone turned dead quiet after that and the only sounds were from Jack's boots connecting with the floor and their fallen guy still whimpering in pain. He looked around before pointing his knife at the remaining twenty three men, and pointing to the exit. The men didn't need any other hints and all ran off in a heap to god knows where.

All that was left was Junior before two women came to his side. One was dressed in red and the other was dressed in white. Each had a lot of make up with the red having claws on her hands and the white one having some type of heel weapons. They both looked unsure, and who could blame them. Jack the Ripper had just killed four men, three since the other man was still slowly dying out from being impaled, and was now gunning for their boss. Before Jack could start ripping them Roman got in the way and had a slightly triumphant smirk on his face and raised his cane to Junior's face, the crosshairs now out and about.

"Nu-uh, Jack, let me handle this one. Now, Junior, let's talk again. I'm going to need the new location on the Atlesian Paladins. Else I let my friend here convince you, and let me say that he has been on a crazy killing streak. I don't think you want you or your lil' girls to die, now do you?" Roman asked, the cane being pushed more into Junior's face.

Junior narrowed his eyes and looked down in defeat before grabbing a napkin and pulling out a pen. He began scribbling down numbers and a few words here and there before handing them to Roman who smiled at him.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you. Let's get going, Jack. I want to go to your place for a quick stop and sleep," Roman stated and began walking off. Jack followed and offered a quick apology to Junior about breaking his glass.

Once outside Roman looked to Jack and gave a slight cough to hopefully gain his attention. However, Jack's attention wasn't on him, but on the night sky above. He looked at his bloodied knife and… smiled. He smiled under his mask and looked to Roman.

"Just thinking about what my new boss said. She wasn't wrong about me. I'm a killer, and I will always be one, but this is who I really am." Jack stated to Roman who looked surprised at this revelation.

"I was going to say that what you did was a bit brutal for my tastes, but it was effective none the less, Jack. Let's get going to your place now. I'll send the coordinates to the White Fang for them to go pick up the paladins. I am tired and there's no way Neo will come over and pick my ass up just because I was too lazy to walk back on my own." Roman replied and began typing up a message on his scroll while Jack sighed.

"Wait, did you say my place?"

 _Jaune's Pawn Shop, Next Day_

Yesterday went okay, in Jack's opinion, besides the fact that Roman had taken all the hot water last night and spent an hour with his eyes. He had no clue as to how long or why it took that much time but he just took his sleep and ignored the man's horrendous singing. The next day Roman left, more like Jack just grabbed the man in boxers and tossed him to the street along with his clothes, and closed the door along with locking it.

He had finished cleaning his knife but the old stains were stuck to the blade. As if the original owner intended for it to never rust away. He didn't even try to wash that away considering his old teacher's teachings. He was to never wash away the first kill of a knife, and he had done just that. His old knife was just a training knife when he killed his first target, but he kept it with him anyways. It was his very first weapon in this world. He remembered the words of his mentor well.

* * *

 _Flashback 12 Years Ago_

" _Hey teach?" A much younger Jaune asked his mentor who was sitting outside the old house on a wooden rocking chair with a knife in hand._

 _The man was in a patched brown suit with slicked back black hair and blue eyes. He had facial hair but not too much. He was sharpening the knife with a rock as he rocked back and forth on his chair and gave no indication to the boy's words. He instead continued rocking in his seat, back and forth, while looking at the dark forest that surrounded their old house._

" _Teach?" Jaune asked once more and finally caught the attention of his teacher, Pickman, who smiled and looked at Jaune._

" _What is it, kid? I already told you to complete the repeated stabbing in the abdomen maneuver didn't I?" Pickman asked his student and saw the boy smile._

" _I already finished that two hours ago. I just wanted to ask about my weapon. About yours really. You say Huntsman and Huntresses have all these weapons like swords, shields, guns, and all kinds. Yet we only use simple knives. I'm just curious about the weapon we use," Jaune asked and saw Pickman sigh and get off his chair before going inside the house._

 _A few minutes later he walked back out with the widely known Arc Weapon and its shield. Crocea Mors. He laid them down on the wooden floors and tossed his own knife in the middle of them. He pulled Jaune closer and got down onto one knee to lead his hands around._

" _There are things I learned about weapons, Jaune, and that is there are only three in this world. The sword, the shield, and the knife. Each one has their own meaning, and each one is meant for a person in this world. It doesn't have to be a literal knife, but like pistols and silenced weapons for the knife. Now onto the sword, the weapon you want to use to fight for a cause and to eliminate all enemies, alright?" He asked Jaune to make sure he got the idea in which the blonde said a quick yes._

" _Then we have the shield. People who take up the shield only wish to defend the people they care about from all harm, or goals, or even loot. Some will protect people to their last breath and lay down their lives as human shields for this world and its useless crap," Pickman stated and then finally came to the knife._

" _The knife is my favorite. We stay in the back while everyone fights or defends, and just as we gain trust we kill them. Stab them from behind or shoot them from behind. All you'll ever need though is the knife. It's suited for you, and you have a reason. You want to kill those people who took away your life and family? Then you will do it and break their trust, watch them die slowly as they witness your betrayal take shape and form into vengeance. The best fact about the knife is that it is also good for one other thing for us backstabbers in this world," Pickman added and picked up his knife while sharpening it against the stone._

" _What's that, teach?" Jaune asked, his curiosity getting the best of him._

 _Pickman turned to look at Jaune and pointed out to the woods which led away to god knows where. They just lived in a random forest which used to be full of Grimm, but not when Pickman came. When he came, Pickman, he made sure nothing survived or would ever thrive here again._

" _It's that a knife is the only thing you can rely on to never fail you out there in the world. A gun will break and will require repairs. Swords will get dull and will need much sharpening and maintenance. Then shields which are only ever able to defend but not enough to back yourself up and help you in a fight. A knife doesn't need a lot, and it definitely is good in a fight since you're quicker and aren't weighed down by useless baggage. Got it, kid? A knife is your blade in this world, so carry it with pride and kill without mercy. You will only ever get your revenge once you become who you are destined to become," Pickman finished and went back to sharpening the knife._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Jaune smiled at the memory and pulled down his boxers to get a new pair of extra combat boxers from the drawer. You never know when you need reliable boxers on your side, especially combat boxers. Perfectly made to fit yourself and help anyone in a pickle, especially if someone is trying to assassinate you and you can't get dressed in time. Jaune smirked at the commercial ad playing in his head and made his way to the kitchen again, but before he could grab his cereal his scroll began to vibrate against the wooden table.

He closed the cabinet and grabbed his phone to read the text message aloud.

"Need you to come to warehouse. Requires you to see our operation firsthand. Prepare yourself and bring your weapon." He finished and slammed his head into the fridge with an audible bang.

"I guess it's true about what they say, isn't it Pickman?" Jaune said to no one in particular and walked into his room to get dressed once more for another night full of crime, killing, and ripping.

' _Go there.'_

' _More ripping to be done.'_

' _Meet at warehouse.'_

"There ain't no rest for the wicked."

* * *

 _The Warehouse_

"I still don't get why we're working with a psychopath. I mean he was insane and almost killed both of us, especially me. Not to mention what he did to me while I was…," Emerald couldn't finish the words due to her blushing face which went well with her dark skin.

It was around ten o clock when the entire gang got the message for their little get together at the warehouse. They were all to be present for the heist, but it was really to see the new member who had joined them. Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald were already there while Roman and Neo came in with Roman's pathetic excuse as being, "Fashionably late." A group of White Fang members were prepping the bullheads to easily get their fellow brothers and sisters off the ground once they had the dust. The Paladin heist wasn't scheduled until next week which was ordered by Cinder herself.

Mercury and Emerald, however, were once again arguing with each other. This time the subject was around Jack the Ripper, Jaune, and Emerald was the only person who seemed to have a problem with the man who just joined up with them while Mercury seemed to give the man credit on his skills.

"I think it was hilarious on how he fondled you in your little sleep. Not to mention the fact that even Roman seems to have a good time with the man. Well, sort of, if you also count he's a bit more scared of random noises now," Mercury replied to the girl who could only further grit her teeth at this point.

"Shut up! That man is a filthy, fucking, perverted, and a psychopath at the most. I don't even see why we need another guy with us. We already have enough as it is, don't we?" Emerald asked Mercury and turned to face Cinder who had a certain look to her this night.

She was actually much more different with that curious look she had on her face. She was also moving around so much that she was starting to make tracks with her high heels as they clanked against the floor beneath her. She was muttering words about the newest ally they had gotten and was sometimes snapping her fingers as if she suddenly figured out the meaning to life. Needless to say, Cinder was basically consumed by her own thoughts and was too even give a response to the mint haired girl who groaned at being ignored. Emerald turned to Roman with the same look as to ask why as well.

"Well I don't know what, Jack, you saw but the one I saw was more different in every way possible. Down to the repeated stabbing, slightly antagonizing me, and actually pretty damn scary. I think he's good to have but we better watch our backs or he'll backstab us. Literally," Roman replied and tipped his hat down to cover his eyes so he could sleep on his fine leather couch.

"Oh for fucks sake. Neo? Come on, what about you?' Emerald asked the mute assassin who stood next to Roman and propped a hand to her chin to think on it.

After a while Neo snapped her fingers and just began typing on her scroll. She was taking a few minutes typing her words before she turned her scroll around and waited for Emerald to come and read the scroll. Emerald took the scroll from Neo, who narrowed her eyes and pouted quite cutely, and read the text. Emerald was hoping there would be at least some reason within the group but only paled at what she read.

" _Meh. I don't really care all that much for him. However, his reputation does proceed him and if what Roman says is true then he is a big help to us. Not to mention he's strong if he was able to beat you both without taking a single hit. Not to mention he wasn't even trying to kill you if he only left flesh wounds. Plus, if Roman gets to annoying then I can just get him to beat the living shit out of Roman to save me the trouble of dirtying my heels with his blood."_

Emerald let out a cry of shock and didn't even try to take back Neo's scroll when the short woman snatched it right back and took her position once more next to Roman with an amused smirk on her little face. Emerald fell down to her knees, rocking back and forth, and muttering inaudible things.

The doors to the warehouse opened with the familiar figure of Jack walking through them with his knife in his right hand. He was doing little tricks such as twirling or tossing his knife into the air while catching it with the other and tossing it right back to the right hand just to repeat the process all over again. He stopped and looked at the room which stopped whatever it was doing to look at the famed Ripper. Jack looked around the room and whenever his eyes met a White Fang member they usually turned their heads away to avoid making eye contact with the insane serial killer. Jack walked towards the main group and looked at them before walking right up to Mercury and surprising the guy with a right hook to the jaw, sending the boy into the floor with a groan.

Mercury looked up at his attacker and wiped a stray trace of blood on his lip and growled out, "The hell was that for, asshole?!"

"That was for breaking the antiques I had in the storeroom. One of your shoe… bullets shot through the wall and broke through a new supply of antiques I had just gotten shipped from Atlas." Jack growled out and walked over to Cinder.

However, he stopped when he saw the Emerald curled up into a ball, mumbling murder words, and bent down to eyelevel to look at her. She didn't really do anything until she was broken from her trance once she got a face full of a white sack mask and a top hat on said mask. They stared at each other for but a minute before Emerald screamed and backed away on the floor as far as she could crawl away from the Ripper.

"PSYCHO! Keep him away from my body!" Emerald screamed at the top of her lungs and cowered in fear and raised her hands in a pathetic attempt to hopefully stop any knives from plowing into her skin.

Jack stared for what seemed like years until he got up and walked up to Cinder. He watched the woman walk in literal circles and muttering inaudible words under her breath and finally took the time to look up and saw her newest pawn in the game.

"Jack, I wish you'd told me you were going to come, otherwise I would have prepared more win," Cinder stated in an all too fake voice of what he figured was excitement.

"I think I've had enough drinks for one day. Especially if that day I just returned back to being my ole' lovable self," he replied back in that deep English accent of his which raised an eyebrow from Cinder.

"Your voice?" She asked with a curious glance.

"Oh this? I'm able to change my voice a lot. So far it's only been this voice and my normal one, but I do like this one quite a lot. Gives my job a much nicer feeling when I'm ripping someone." He replied with a smirk under his mask.

He turned around to take a quick look at the group that he was now a part of and took his time inspecting each of them, except for Roman. The kid, Mercury, was skilled in what he would have to say kicking after all the kicking and axe kicks and roundhouses he had tried to deliver to Jack but completely failed at. He seemed arrogant and was a bit of an annoying prick from what he could tell. Emerald, the girl he had smacked with a wrench just a day ago, was a weapons person with those Kamas of hers, however they also turned into revolvers which he was able to knock out of her hands. Anything else from her weapons he didn't get to see was either nothing else or some type of extra tool. Roman was a moderate combatant but could be easily dispatched by him, however he was crafty. If you were more crafty than strong then that'll get you through this hell hole of a world he called life.

The short little girl that was typing on her scroll was new to him. She had a mix of hair colors that matched the ice cream, Neapolitan, which was a nice ice cream whenever you wanted to twist some flavors. She could have been a woman who was also just shorter than the average woman, but that didn't matter. She held with her a pink parasol and carried herself with quite the pride from what he saw. Enemies with pride were easy to beat.

Unless they had the guts to back it up.

The girl turned her eyes at him and blinked once, which surprisingly changed from pink to brown, and waved politely to him before returning to typing on her scroll.

Jack looked at Emerald who was now on top of a crate with both hands on the handles of her weapons. She wasn't going to attack, but she would only do so if Jack attempted to take a slice at her. Literally take a slice out of her. Jack only chuckled and was brought back to the world by Cinder who tapped his shoulder once.

"Jack, I would like for you to meet your group and the people you will be working with. Everybody, would you _please_ introduce yourselves to our newest ally in this game of ours?' Cinder asked, more like demanded really which got Roman up from the couch and onto his feet in just a few seconds.

Mercury wiped any blood that was on his lip as his aura had already healed anything that might have been hurt or any minor damage at least. "Mercury, asshole," Mercury muttered and turned away with both arms crossed.

Roman sighed and waved to Jack who waved back. Roman didn't need an introduction, but Jack could tell Cinder wanted everyone to do it, and he could tell that if Cinder wanted something she would either get that something or kill the person who failed her.

"Roman Torchwick."

Emerald coughed and had finally stopped with having her hands on both handles of her weapon in case of any surprise slicing that would take place on her body. She groaned and dragged her hand down her hair and down her face. "Emerald," She muttered under her breath.

The short woman began typing words on her scroll and strut towards Jack with a proud little smile on her face. She had her umbrella on her right shoulder and handed the scroll to Jack, who took it slowly, and read the text.

"Neopolitan?" He asked the woman who shook her head and pointed to just the first three letters.

"Oh, its Neo then, isn't it?" Jack asked and handed the scroll back to the woman who shook her head up and down with a content smile on her face.

Jack had to be honest now. This little woman was honestly the sweetest thing he had ever seen, but if he knew anything, women didn't want to be called cute. He would just keep those thoughts to himself now and get right down to business.

"So, boss, what made you want to bring me here? Meet the gang?"

Cinder smirked and walked towards the center of the group, Mercury and Emerald taking both sides of her while they stared at the murderer, with Roman following as well. They all took their stands by leaning against crates, Roman and Mercury, sitting down and watching, Emerald, and just simply observing him from a safe distance, Cinder.

"On the contrary, Jack, I wanted to show everyone your skillset. Just don't kill her. Neo," Cinder ordered the ice cream haired woman with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Jack turned behind to see the short woman behind him slam into his face with a spin kick. Usually he would have time to block, but seeing as he was pretty much surprised and left his guard down, he had none this time. The Ripper could feel that kick, and it was a good one. He looked up to see the woman smiling ever so innocently, but with her parasol out, daring him to charge at her.

Jack needed not a response or any type of word to know this was going to get fun. If they wanted to see his skillset then they were going to get a good show. He opened the right side of his coat to pull out his signature knife out. He touched the sharp edge and a murderous glint could be seen from his eye. He pointed his knife at Neo, who actually bowed in mockery, and both stared each other down. Assassin fights an insane killer? Jack saw a few words pop out in front of him as usual, the voices, more like the words really.

' _Beat her down.'_

' _Show her pain.'_

' _Break her.'_

With that Jack vanished in an amazing black blur and ended up in front of the ice cream woman who looked surprised for but a moment before her confidence came back. Jack sent a straight jab at her lower abdomen to knock her back but Neo had parried his blade with the edge of her parasol and sent a right kick at his head. Jack managed to bend his head down and let the kick pass over his head. He pulled his blade back and went for a downward slash.

Neo had seemingly predicted this and did a backflip to get away from the slice that would have stunned her had she taken the hit. She looked back up to see the man had once more disappeared and this time ended up ramming his shoulder into her side, sending the short woman a few feet away. Luckily enough, Neo had landed right on her heels and glared playful little daggers at the Ripper. She motioned for Jack to come back to her for another few rounds that the two would engage in.

Jack came hurling at Neo in a tornado of black and sent another pinpointed stab aimed at her chest which was blocked by the little demon's parasol once more. Neo flipped upwards and sent an axe kick onto Jack's shoulder who did his best not to show pain but was then brought to his knee when Neo had sent a spiraling kick into his left kneecap which brought the man down temporarily. He looked up and raised his left arm up to the side of his head to block the roundhouse kick that was meant to knock the man down to the floor. Neo was surprised that Jack had blocked the kick and was even more surprised when he latched his knife arm around her foot and lifted the woman into the air before tossing her at a pile of crates of dust that were knocked down by the small form of Neo.

The audience was quite amazed at that turn of events. Neo was the second strongest among the group. Mercury and Emerald were both below Neo due to the fact that they could never even lay a foot or hit on her. Cinder could easily dispatch of her, but this Jack fellow had traded blows as if they were at equal ground. She hits him multiple times with swift, quick, kicks while he uses brute force to take down his enemies. Roman was quite surprised at his subordinates knock down and Mercury and Emerald held eyes full of surprise.

Cinder was watching with a smug smile on her face.

Neo flipped back to the fight and looked extremely pissed off. She looked absolutely murderous at even being touched, especially if she was knocked into a pile of dust. If looks could kill then Jack would be nothing but a pile of guts and gore on the floor.

Jack ran at her, knife blurring in and out of existence at exceedingly impossible speeds while Neo was brought on the defensive as she did her very best to dodge, parry, or take on surprisingly very few strikes. Jack kept up pushing Neo back, looking at the crate behind her and allowing his plan to finally complete itself. Neo was so busy dodging backwards and parrying what she could, she was unaware of the crate behind her and on the next flip found herself back to back with a crate.

Neo's surprise was clearly seen by the way her eyes widened. Jack grabbed the woman's parasol and pried it from her hands. The woman gave an attempt and using whatever space she had to kick at the man but he was too close to even raise her legs up or sideways. Jack tossed the parasol behind him and pinned Neo's hands above her head and held the knife to her throat. He inched his face closer to hers, his eyes staring deep into her pink and brown ones. The way Jaune's eyes stared, they no longer were just a dull blue.

These eyes showed so much insanity and blood that it was enough to cover the entire warehouse in it.

Jack let out a blood curdling roar and slammed his knife right into the wood of the crate behind Neo. The woman opened her closed eyes and looked to see Jack's knife right near her head. She looked frightened and almost looked as if she was going to teleport right out of there. However, Jack put his hand on Neo's scalp, she closed her eyes tightly and prayed that there was a god out there who would give her a merciful place that wasn't hell, before she felt soft gloved hands pat her head up and down.

Neo looked up with those eyes of hers and saw the Ripper just giving her head pats as if a few simple pats on the head would help her. It did. Neo wouldn't dare say she blushed by how affectionate the man was, but she couldn't deny the fact that it was comfortable. The audience was once again dumbstruck while Cinder, this time, was slightly confused but still held a smug expression.

"We're about done here. I think I'm going to head home right about now, and don't even try and explain any more evil plan stuff because I am absolutely tired now. I'm going home to take a nap, okay boss?" Jack asked with a lazy expression behind his mask.

Cinder dismissed Jack with a wave of her hand, allowing the Ripper to take leave and return home. He slammed the doors shut and left Cinder's group to discuss what had just happened. More along the lines of Neo being beaten for once. Roman handed Cinder ten lien over to her hand, which she graciously accepted, and called Emerald over while Neo teleported away to god knows where to retrieve some ice cream for her defeat.

"Do you see now, Emerald? He didn't even want to try and kill yet he beat our beloved Neo. You should do well to respect him, as well as not get on his bad side. I haven't even seen it, but I can tell he will be _very_ useful in the future. Especially if our partners get out of line." She told the mint haired girl and smiled to herself.

* * *

 _Jaune's Shop_

Jack entered his shop and took off his top hat and tossed it to the counter. He walked upstairs while undressing, leaving the clothes onto the stairs without a care, until he was in nothing but pants. He entered his room and took a seat upon his bed with his knife in hand. He looked at the knife, examining it, and even smelling it.

"Hard to believe I would get this far in life, to get revenge, then quit. However, fate has some type of warning for people like me don't it? I thought that once I put the knife down it would be over for ole' Jack, but fate has other plans." Jack said to no one but himself and took off his mask and laid it down next to him. He was Jaune by day, Jack by night, a killer in the dark.

"No. It wasn't fate that brought me back into the game. It was the path I took at the very beginning. I knew what I was getting myself into and I thought I could escape it. Leave and find some normal life with a normal day and normal people, but that's what you said Pickman. Once your fingers wrap around the handle of a knife, your fate begins, but once you kill, it is sealed forever until you die or until someone kills you." Jaune sighed and put the knife away into a drawer underneath a bunch of socks.

He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, hoping to get a good night's sleep and prepare for whatever he may or may not do tomorrow. However, he laid his hands down onto the side of the bed and felt something peculiar. He opened his eyes and checked to the side of the bed, only to find nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back in his bed and once again resumed sleep.

Unknown to poor Jaune, however, a peculiar little pickpocket had snuck her way inside. She had barely gotten rid of the boot when the blonde man almost grabbed it and looked at it. She let out a sigh and looked around in the small room full of antiques, knowing she'd be here for a few days before she came to Beacon with the others. She laid down and knocked away a few toys on the ground and took her sleep there.

"Why the hell does my life suck?" She sulked onto the floor in a comedic fashion.

 _Next Chapter_

 _Ripping Loose Strings_

 **A/N; Hey there guys and girls of Fanfiction! I wanted to first say this is the most I have ever written. EVER. It beats my old 5000 words by a lot. I am so glad to have reached this much and it is all thanks to you. I hope you enjoy the story and I hope you enjoy a lot of it. Now I wanted to ask what you think Jack should have for a semblance. It can't be something that involves light by the way since an aura is the manifestation of one's soul. He's pretty much a bad guy with a lot of ANGER issues. Think of semblances that would help him escape or some that help him battle. Like a fear semblance of sorts. Hope you all enjoyed, see you next time. BTW for newest RWBY Chapter 11. Spoiler at the bottom and my thoughts on one thing.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **ROMAN DIED THAT EASILY?! Come on, man! My favorite bad guy is now dead, but I'm hoping he makes a comeback like somehow escaping through the belly. I know that's going to be impossible and he is probably dead, but I'm just holding a small ounce of hope. Also, really Neo? You kicked both Ruby's and Yang's ass, yet you let her touch the button. THE BUTTON! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed, and see you around. Next is one more Ripper chapter and then onto my Hulk story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Another chapter of "The Ripper's Return," my friends and I am glad to post you another. These chapters will have to feature more than at least 4000 words due to the fact that this is a bigger story. Not to mention I like to add a lot more scenes and fights here. Anyways I just want people to know, since I don't want constant messages of changing sides and all that, that Jaune will be evil. He won't ever side with the good. That reason will be explained while we go further into the story, otherwise there will be no other hints or previews. I like to keep my guests waiting. Enjoy the story, fellas. Review more as well! Makes me feel all snuggly. Just because I think I need to do this. I don't own RWBY or Fallout 4. Reaction to the finale of RWBY Volume 3 will be at the bottom.**

* * *

 _Jaune's Shop/7 Weeks Later_

"See you around, Oobleck. Hope you enjoy another day at class, and I hope you know those texts were not easy to get, man," Jaune told his oldest customer, Dr. Oobleck, who had visited him the first few months and became a regular customers after seeing his old historical texts and rocks.

"Right you are, good sir. I promise, on my honor as a teacher, that these texts will aid myself and my students in even more astounding facts and truths. Good day to you, Jaune, and do keep the doors locked at night. That murderer is still on the loose," The green haired man replied, taking a sip of his thermos and took off in a flash, the door closing behind him.

Jaune wasn't going to lie and say he didn't like his job, because he totally did. The job gave him something to pass the time, lose thoughts of going out and murdering people. He had begun the murders once more, and panic was spreading throughout Vale. Even with the Vytal, that was only a week away, which was already dragging bunches of suitable candidates. He told Cinder how that since the Ripper returned, he would be killing people. She didn't mind it as long as he didn't target any students since they were needed alive. He had met some monkey Faunus who tried to take away his banana, but that didn't end well since the kid ended up with that very banana rammed up a _special_ place.

The rippings, which had returned after the first week of returning as Jack, had taken such a toll on Vale. People were buzzing about all the kills on women and men on the streets at night. He had made sure to make them even more gruesome with his newest knife, Pickman's Blade, and had even shown Cinder a corpse as a 'present' for her since she had so graciously brought him back to his old fun life. She was not amused when he tossed it inside the warehouse with the fingers stitched right onto the tongue, the eyeballs pinned through the man's chest and multiple stab wounds that showed ribs. Ribs which were pulled out and could be used to carry or pull around the corpse. He had just tossed the legs onto the street to scare away any people who were thinking of following him.

People in Vale were very dangerous.

Jaune chuckled and resumed reading his magazine on "Best Movies This Year," which featured quite a lot. They even had one of some red masked superhero with two swords and guns. Dead something or whatever. That would be weird if he went through the stuff that guy did in some kind of stupid story.

He wasn't surprised when his scroll vibrated with another message, Cinder liked to keep check of Jaune and to send him some assignments, which he took and read quickly. Cinder was asking how he was doing, what he may need, and to double his killing efforts on the population of Vale. Ever since the Atlesian Army arrived they've been on the lookout for the serial killer extraordinaire, Jack, but didn't end up with so much as even a clue. Most of the detectives gave up after Jack sent over 'presents' for them to collect for such good efforts in attempting at catching this killer. He didn't know why they gave up after he gave out a man's head with multiple stab wounds on his head and his scalp ripped open, along with the fact that the skin on his face was ripped in two to reveal his bloodied bones. It was a nice gift.

Neo seemed more like a nice person to go out killing with. She relished in the bloodshed just as much as he did, their hunger for murdering people just kept growing. However, Cinder seemed quite… possessive of Jaune. As if she owned him. He didn't understand that, but he really didn't give it much thought. The two of them probably just wanted to spend more time with the killer to gain his trust more.

He remembered the Breach, the day it happened to his shop. He had repelled most of the disgusting little beasts, and was taken to that very train Roman was on. He remembered that battle fondly since he had left his mark on a few girls there, and boy did he enjoy it. However, a warning reached its way into his mind when he met the eyes of one.

Silver eyes.

He remembered the battle quite much, and while he did enjoy it, he feared it quite a bit due to the warnings of an old man.

* * *

 _Flashback on the Breach_

 _Jack was resting up his back on the wall of the train with Neo in the same cart. She was hiding while he took a nice nap in his usual get up, but when the train suddenly started he was woken up with a startle and quickly pulled out a knife before checking out his scroll and getting a call._

" _Hey, Jack, we got a problem. More like four little brats and their Oum damn professor, and I need you to deal with them. Kill them, rip them, beat them, just do whatever it takes to get RID OF THOSE BRATS!" Roman hung up on the scroll and left Jack with a bunch of snot nosed brats._

" _Well, Neo, looks like I'm ripping up kids. To think I would do that again, because, don't get me wrong, I kill kids, but it gets boring after a while." He said to Neo who took up an illusion and hid up on the ceiling of the car he was in. Down bounced in three females who all had weapons ready, and he already had his knife out which gleamed even without any light on it._

 _The first was a blonde haired girl with two golden gauntlets and lilac eyes. She seemed to be along the lines of a brawler while the girl, with hair white as snow and blue eyes, had a rapier out and about. The third was a black haired girl with amber eyes and a sword with its sheath. It was only then that they took sight of him that they brandished their weapons towards him._

" _Why 'ello there kiddies. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance but I am going to have to be honest and cut you down right where you stand, so prepare to face the wrath of the Ripper…," he said with almost childlike glee in his voice._

' _Murder them.'_

' _Rip them.'_

' _Gouge out their eyes!'_

' _Tear out their spleens!'_

' _RIP THEM APART!'_

 _The three girls didn't do much but the blonde one decided to stay behind to let the others pass. He let them run but the blonde haired girl didn't have it at just that and sent a shotgun shell right at Jack just for insurance. The man cut away the shell in one fell swoop and sent the blast in two directions behind him._

" _Go stop them," he said to Neo who gave chase in an illusion. He would deal with this little brat, and he would make sure she died._

 _She walked up to him just as he stood still there, like an unmoving statue. They stood eye to eye, more like Jack staring down at her from around two feet taller. She sent a fist to his head which he swerved his head to the side, and she continued this by sending more fists and punches that wouldn't even meet their mark as the killer took the defensive and dodged them all with relative ease. She sent a right hook to his side, but he grabbed her left wrist and used the force of her punch to send her flying into the side of the car. He stood still on his spot and gave a small wave to her to get right back up and into the fight._

" _You won't get anywhere with me on the ground, especially at your level."_

" _Shut up!" She replied and got right back up and sent a left jab at him with intent to pound his skull into the car floor._

 _Jack wasn't very surprised the girl kept trying to land a hit on him. He usually insulted his opponents to make them angrier, lose focus, but this girl right here was an easily angered one which would be her greatest downfall. He ducked under a high swing and moved over from his spot and weaved around her._

 _He chuckled and dodged it and kept this up for a few minutes at which he had gotten quite bored. All he had been doing was dodging to let the girl tire herself out, maybe laugh at her expense, and to watch her get cut away. She had already tired herself up and he would make sure to take this chance to cut her down. When she sent an uppercut that was meant for his chin he flipped right over her and moved the knife in his right hand back up. He slashed in a wide slice, his knife glowing with a black energy, the girl freezing mid step. He disappeared in quick flashes, slicing back and down with small cuts that made their way through her aura before she dropped to her knees and fell to the ground, face first._

" _H-how did you… cut through my aura?" She muttered out before passing out as her aura began to slowly close the wounds._

" _That's easy. Because if you pour all your aura into your weapons then you have the chance to cancel out their own aura, leaving nothing but weapon and skin. Sadly, it leaves me open for all attacks which would really hurt. Especially with those shotgun shells of yours, kid." He replied and raised his knife to bring it down but suddenly jumped back to avoid a red blade slashing right into his chest._

 _He looked up at his assailant and immediately narrowed his eyes before brandishing his knife out._

" _Raven," he stated dryly in which the woman merely raised her sword at him, a threat that if he were to cut down the kid then she would cut him down. Jack could take her down,, or not but it depends on how much time they had, but the aftermath might leave him too exhausted to leave the train or escape the other kids, but he wasn't going to risk it. He raised his hands in mock surrender and began walking around the woman who walked forward, a red portal in her path, before disappearing into it. He left the blonde alive, for now, and walked his way to the car._

 _However, he noticed how most of the White Fang members were very thin. That probably meant they were left behind in the tunnels and that meant they were chow for the Grimm. He could tell that shit was going to go down and saw Neo in the next car. She looked to him, nodding her head away from the train, as a signal for them to get out. He took a nod and grabbed the small woman's shoulder before they teleported out. However, at the very last second, he saw a girl in a red hood wielding a large scythe with… silver eyes._

 _Flashback End_

Jaune sighed and shuddered as a sudden chill passed his body. He had heard from his teacher, Pickman, to always watch out for the silver eyed warriors. He had said that there were stories in Remnant that were real and fake. The Fall Maidens were real, he found that hard to believe but when you see your teacher fight a girl who did just that, then it makes a lot more sense. Yes, he, Jack, the Ripper, had seen a Fall Maiden clash against Pickman and it was a one sided fight. A very one sided fight when his master told him that he wasn't even trying at all!

Sometimes his teacher found even more bullshit ways to make Jaune feel like shit. He sighed and remembered the silver eyes, and while she may have been a kid, she was going to be a threat in the future to him and Cinder. Even if a silver eyed warrior was even a pacifist he would kill them without a second thought. Pickman had told him a tale of silver eyed warriors, the best of the best, and were warriors that could make him sweat. However, they should be killed on sight from what he was told. Even if they provide the best challenge they will beat you, and he didn't need that. He promised himself that the next time he saw that little girl around, she would have a knife shoved right between her eyes. As fucked up as it was, because she looked younger from the rest and because he could still see innocence in those eyes, he was going to do it.

He heard a quick little shift and turned to his right side to see that Neo was with him already and at the counter. She had taken the liberty of popping in and out to check in with Jaune/Jack to either hang out with him or just eat ice cream. Surprisingly, Cinder made surprise visits too but she wasn't visiting as much as Neo since she was at Beacon with Mercury and Emerald, posing as Haven students. Apparently, Neo was going to fight in the first round, which consisted of full on team fights, and soon work their way up with just Mercury and Emerald. He didn't get anything else other than that but knowing that this was the Vytal festival, it meant something big was coming to Vale, and that meant lots of bad things were going to go down.

"So, Neo, how you been?" He asked his mute friend who offered a small shrug as a means to say,

" _Fine, I guess."_

Jaune and Neo talking was still hard to get used to, but he was starting to understand her moods thanks to her eyes. You could always read how someone was doing, but god damn had it taken a while to understand when she wanted ice cream. That would explain why she kept slamming her umbrella on Jaune in his bed when he was sleeping.

"Anything I need to do this week besides the usual killing at night? I was hoping to go for that one guard who keeps thinking he's the biggest guy around the block," He asked and pulled out his scroll to type in a few things.

" _Just go out and do your thing, but she wants you to kill a few people leaving tonight. Apparently, word has it that a branch of the Fang has been starting to rebel, show signs of going peaceful, but Adam believes that due to their 'weakness' they will reveal secrets of the White Fang and most of their locations. Cinder said you'd deal with them, while yours truly gets to watch you kill more,"_ Neo's face turned into one of sick glee, almost arousal from what Jaune could tell.

He wouldn't judge though, considering the fact that there were many more weird fetishes, but he would have to bloody his hands tonight. He would have to do another assassination job, and this wasn't surprising since most White Fang began to rebel, luckily Adam kept them at bay. However, there were just a few who wouldn't believe his words and wanted to leave the Fang, but they never made it far since Jack returned. He made their deaths quick, unlike the humans. These guys didn't deserve that bad a death, but he would just give them a quick scare and stab them quickly.

" _Around only two of them, but they were important. They'll be trying to get out of Vale tonight and head out to Vacuo, less White Fang operating there. I'll be hanging with you today since Roman is busy, and then the two kids are just annoying, while Cinder… is a bitch,"_ she added in with a cruel smirk on her face.

"Sure, alright. We'll go out tonight, and do you want me to do the thing again?" He asked, clearly annoyed when she gave a polite little nod. He sighed and crouched down, enough for Neo to jump onto his back and wrap her legs around him as he hooked his hands under her thighs and sighed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began pointing outside, obviously for humiliation purposes in which he complied. Between Cinder and Neo, who would be the most annoying one?

Neo.

Always Neo.

* * *

 _Midnight_

Greg and Terry both packed their suitcases with all the needed stuff they had. They already had fresh clothes picked out, hats, and long coats to hopefully keep them off the White Fang's trackers. They were both the people who had helped secure the Paladins and knew most of their locations, and for them to get out with the locations would make the White Fang believe that they are going to sell them out. Greg was a fox Faunus with fox ears over his head and claws as well, not visible now, while Terry was a Puma Faunus. He just had claws and fangs which weren't as noticeable and let him pass off as a human easily.

"Terry, you sure this was a good idea? We should have thought this out more before going out with the idea to leave, and now I'm positive Adam is after us or sent some of his hounds after us." Greg warned Terry who groaned and smacked the back of Greg's head, earning a startled yelp from the man.

"We don't have much choice considering all the shit we knew. The bases, the paladins, and that's not even all of it. If even Atlas or Adam finds us then we are screwed, dead, and done. There was no more time to plan, especially with us being spiked the minute they catch us," he replied with a lot of annoyance in his tone. Before they could enter, a black tendril from their shadows wrapped around both of Greg and Terry's legs before dragging them into the very shadows they were in.

Terry was tossed into a brick wall while Greg landed onto the black concrete. In the back of an alleyway that had nothing but brick and the masked killer in front of them with his knife in hand. Terry got up, shakily due to him hitting a brick wall, and raised his fists to defend himself while Greg was still recovering from his fall.

"Guess you two are my targets, eh?" Jack asked, brandishing his knife for all to see and pointed to both Greg and Terry and started walking to them. Terry wouldn't go down like this and charged right at the man with his claws out, ready to slash apart the killer. He saw bright flashes of steel gleam through the night and Terry landed on his feet behind Jack, but fell down to his knees when blood spurted from the hundreds of deep cuts made throughout his body. He felt the knife rising from his spine and up to the back of his head.

"See ya around, in hell," Jack stated and sent the knife into the back of the man's head, jamming it through as far as he could before hilt met skull. He pushed the body down and ripped his blade out and cleaned a bit of the blood off his knife by rubbing his gloves over it and walking over to Greg who was slowly getting up. He groaned and looked up to see his would be killer and broke down into tears, all hope leaving him. He knew he was going to die, and so did Jack.

"M-make it q-q-quick, please," the man begged, and Jack complied by stabbing the man directly in the forehead.

Neo jumped down from where stood, upon the roof really, and patted Jack on the back but pouted when she motioned towards the men. It was clear she expected more gruesome torture, death, decapitation maybe, or even shoving one of their arms up their ass. Jack had a phase where he thought it would be funny to chop off limbs and shove them through whatever hole he could make or whatever hole the body had. He stopped once he realized that it drew in more disgust than horror than what he had wanted for his killing sprees.

"They didn't deserve that much, love. However, if it were anybody else, like a gunman, then it would 'ave gone quite differently, especially for me since I'd enjoy that kill to," he stated to the mute girl who sighed, mutely, and held out her hand for another teleport to return home.

* * *

 _Jaune's Shop_

Jack let out a sigh once Neo and he returned back to his shop/home and with that teleport he took off his mask and hat and once more became Jaune, the salesman. He turned on the lights to see Cinder Fall by his bed, calmly drinking some of his private stock of decade old wine, he had gotten it from a man with good deals. She looked to Jaune and raised her bottle and sent a glare to Neo who also glared back, but took a step closer to the blonde.

"Jaune, _Neo_ , it's so good to see you again, don't you think this is a wonderful reunion?" Cinder asked both of them, but she added a slight tone of killing intent to the ice cream haired girl who stuck her tongue out when the blonde wasn't looking.

"It's a bit strange since you are in my room, in my house, which I am positive I locked. So, care to explain this or did you just break a window or something?" Jaune asked, crossing his arms over one another while giving Cinder a stern look. Cinder took no noticed of this and took another small sip of his fine Atlesian wine, which was over about a decade old and a total bitch to get a hold of, and gave a moan of pleasure.

"I simply let myself in, and that will be all you need to know. I wanted to inform you that you will be heading to the Vytal Festival with us, along with Neo who will be with us. You will be there to take care of some… unexpected problems. I need you there to observe the battles, assist in a few plans, and keep an eye on Mercury and Emerald for me, please." Cinder asked, surprising the blonde.

He was surprised that he would be going to the Vytal Festival since he thought he'd be cutting down students, chopping up teachers, or going after General Ironwood himself. Of course, Cinder could use him for back up in case things went wrong. He put a hand to his face and gave a quick nod to Cinder.

"Alright, so I assume I go in normal clothes and don't go ripping up people just yet, right? Also, when I watch these matches I will sleep through a lot but you can tell me which ones not to sleep through and I will gladly do that," He replied and moved to his bed and moved over Cinder and faced the wall on the side of the bed and closed his eyes, but he didn't expect a pair of arms to wrap around his frame. He opened one eye and attempted to turn around but found that a hand pushed his head back down onto the soft pillow.

"Be a dear, Jaune, and let this tired woman have her rest. Sometimes, even a queen needs to rest at times," she muttered and he could hear his bottle being put away, along with the glass of wine she had.

Another shift in the bed caught his attention and he could feel someone step over him and crawl into his arms, a small, lithe, before hair met his chin. Neo was also one for sleeping in his bed, but he gave that no mind. He gave a sigh and closed his eyes, knowing that when the Vytal Festival came in he would be watching a lot of matches.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Salem calmly stood upon her large hellish looking plane, gazing across the land she lived in. She was glad that she managed to retrieve Jack the Ripper, and it was a surprise when she met his mentor. It has been so long since they had spoken together, Pickman and herself, but when he told her that he had someone who would help her in her quest then she gladly took that chance. She smiled at the thought of Jack meeting his mentor once more, especially since he was already heading towards Vale.

"I do hope you make things fun once more, Jack. Pickman's said that he's lived just as long as myself, and I can tell just by the sight of him. Do make them suffer for me, my Ripper," Salem smiled to herself as she watched the corrupted land.

 **A/N; What did Salem mean when she said Pickman lived just as long as herself. Why are Cinder and Neo so keen on corrupting Jaune? Why the hell am I even doing this? So I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter, and, surprisingly, I've been on a run since I have updated most of my RWBY stories such as JT (Jaune Torchwick), Jaune, the Incredible Hulk, and The Man of Grimm. I hope you've all enjoyed the chapters. Now, the reason why I skipped so much is that I honestly think you guys wouldn't want Jack to just be killing White Fang members. I definitely have something planned after the finale, but for now we must wait.**

 **Also, I believe that Pyrrha's death was necessary for the plot to move on. We all knew she was just like Achilles, and we all know what happened to him. If they bring her back then I will honestly say that ruins a lot like some magic voodoo stuff. This will motivate the others to grow stronger for her death, and it will push Jaune to possibly get revenge for her death and even gain his semblance. Yang must need a HAND right about now, god I am sick, but truth is that she needed that too. How many times has she been cocky? She's always coming out on top, thinking she's strong, but sometimes you need a harsh smack, or in this case someone chopping off your arm, to get right back up.**

 **People are like babies. We crawl, but we start to walk, and we will stumble, we will fall, but we will get right back up because that's what we do. No matter what it is we always keep getting right back up, so I believe Yang will learn from this and grow even stronger. That's about it, and for anyone asking will Neo or Cinder be paired with Jaune then let me say this.**

 **Probably. Depends on my mood of the day. Fucking Mondays. So I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter, new kills, and how I did it. I really hope you had a good day reading, just as I did, and I hope to see you guys around again. Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; Hey there guys, bringing you another Ripper chapter from the dead. I first want to say that I am glad to be back, it is really good to be back on the keyboard, sniffing the smell of fresh typing, and seeing my work. Secondly, I have had a lot of ideas come in from a reviewer, Bossofpurple98, who helped me with quite a bit for the story. To him it was small, but to me it was pretty big to have someone help you with their own ideas. I do very much like them. Needless to say, he helped me through some ideas that needed to be done and it was really kind of him to add a few of his own thoughts for the story. Anyways let us begin the chapter. I pray this makes it to 7000 words though…If lower, do forgive me, because that was all I could fit for this.**

* * *

 _Jaune's Pawn Shop_

Jaune was already dressed up in normal clothes, a pair of jeans and a white short sleeved shirt with a black hoodie on, and was getting his last shipment of Oobleck's artifacts settled inside before he did not have time left to catch a ride on the airship and make it to the festival. The days had passed and Jaune was prepared to head to Beacon to rendezvous with Cinder and her team and discuss what he was to do on the mission there. He was to watch the battles, but that was all he got when he asked her before. He grumbled a bit since Cinder's little mint haired assistant would be the one to pick him up and walk with him to the Airship where they would meet with Cinder before a team match. Something about coffee or something...

If people were to question his sanity then they needed to look at the Ozpin fellow. God damn freak is what Pickman called him a few times.

He wasn't so sure about this festival since it was Cinder's plan to do something big. It really does not take a genius to figure out that something big was going to happen at that festival, and whatever it was, would be very dangerous, and there would be so much ripping done by him. Ripping he would enjoy. He was always willing to try new forms of fighting, like tearing someone's spine out and beating his enemies to death. That would be fun!

 _'Try it.'_

 _'Tear out their spleens!'_

 _'Make them all bleed!'_

Jaune merely smiled at the voices and was about to settle his supplies at last, Oobleck really loved his job but would it kill him to have some mercy on the owner of a shop like this, before a few knocks were heard at his door. He looked to the glass door to see Emerald standing outside, and apparently found her feet to be the most interesting of things to look at today. He slapped his hand into his face and had no words to respond to this. The girl, while quite strong and very loyal to Cinder, was very scared of him for some reason. Apparently the whole Ripper get up scared her, and the look in his eyes, and the way he almost killed her the first time, but it was more to that. She wasn't scared of him, she was scared of something else. It didn't matter to him since she did not seem like the type who wanted to have a good friendship anytime soon. He made his way out and closed the door behind him before locking up, earning a look of confusion from Emerald.

"What? Something on my face?" He asked the dark skinned girl who only shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Nothing, but... why lock a glass door when someone would just smash through the glass? Isn't that just... I don't know, dumb?"

"When you work at a pawn shop with barely any funds then you try buying a god damn wooden door. I barely got enough lien to pay bills since this is the only damn pawn shop here, and I have checked too. Only pawn shop around and I am lucky to get by thanks to a crazy history fanatic, a few kids, mothers, and you and gay boy." Jaune replied before walking off with Emerald quickly running up to him and by his side.

"Not that I really mind Merc's nickname, but why call him gay boy?" Emerald asked and received a snort in reply.

"What, are you kidding me? Can't you tell? The attitude, the whole bad boy thing going on. He's definitely gay, trying to establish dominance, and is trying to have swag. That guy is gay, and ain't nothing gonna change my mind anytime soon my dark skinned beauty," Jaune replied, sending a smirk Emerald's way.

Emerald did her best to look disgusted to cover up the light blush on her cheeks, luckily her skin covered it up, but Jaune saw through and chuckled at Emerald who only glared holes in his head in response. If looks could kill then Jaune would be nothing but a puddle on the floor right now. This went on for the next ten minutes as they walked to the airship. Jaune, making snide remarks and sending a few flirty comments here and there, and Emerald doing her best to look disgusted and after they boarded the airship it only got worse for Emerald.

"So what do you think will happen when we get there?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like, is Cinder going to try and do the seduction thing again to try and get me onto your side for good if I want sex a lot," Jaune replied as if it were the simplest topic to talk about.

Emerald sputtered and nearly face vaulted onto the floor at this and narrowed her eyes at Jaune, doing her best to intimidate the blonde who looked more bored than he did scared.

"Why would she ever put herself out to the likes of you? You're just a blonde!" She nearly shouted before Jaune chuckled and leaned in, forehead to forehead with Emerald.

"Don't forget handsome, rugged, and rough. I think she would be into some of that if you get what I mean…," Jaune mumbled, leaning back and nudging Emerald's shoulder with playfulness while Emerald herself.

She looked like she was going to puke.

* * *

 _Coliseum with Cinder_

Cinder was already getting prepared for her team's match. Mercury was leaning next to a locker, looking bored and uninterested as usual, while Neo playfully swung her new hairstyle around with vigor and she looked as if she was going to go skipping out later. Cinder herself though was preparing, but she was frustrated by the fact that Jaune was definitely keeping one of her subordinates late because Emerald would do anything to please her, and showing up late was not at all pleasing to her. Jaune was a good ally to have, but also sometimes a regret with the way he acts during the day, but Jack is more useful by the night.

Then came the fact of Pickman. She was lucky to even find him, thanks to her mistress, but the fact was he was on par, if not stronger, with her mistress. She would have been nothing but a mere civilian if he so wanted to have her dead, but she truly was lucky to get his knife and give it back to the newest wielder. He remembered his words, but she did not wish to repeat that. The question now was, who would Jaune stay with when the plan went through? Would he stay with them, or would Ozpin have a new ally that would increase his chances at victory drastically?

She was brought out of her thoughts when both Emerald and Jaune walked in. Emerald looking pissed off and almost ready to lash out at the blonde, and said blonde was smiling brightly as if it were the sunniest day ever. She frowned at Jaune and looked to Emerald before sending her off to get ready and rest herself before they began. Five more minutes until they left and fought.

"Jaune, care to explain why you were late?" She asked with a tired expression.

He merely smiled at Cinder's expression and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, Cinder, Emerald and I got lost on the road of life, or I could just say that I was at a noodle stand eating for a bit since I didn't have lunch yet. You know what I mean, right? A good lunch to strengthen myself so I don't get weak during missions. You wouldn't want me to be tired, weak, and useless to you, would you?" He asked in a childish tone which only seemed to infuriate her more.

"Next time, Jaune, I'll make sure you can't use your 'blade' anymore, and I don't mean Pickman's blade," she threatened, glaring daggers at Jaune who felt really nervous all of a sudden and felt the need to cover his crotch with his hands.

 **"** **Will Haven's team please enter the stage?"** A robotic voice echoed throughout the lockers and Cinder sighed.

Neo flipped over to Jaune and poked him on the nose before flipping out while Mercury just waved him off, Emerald quickly following and Cinder leaving last, but not before giving a quick point to his crotch and conjuring a small wisp of fire. She extinguished it and left off with a small sway in her hips that was quite alluring.

Jaune raised an eye and shook his head to both sides. He was not going to enjoy this when Cinder was done with her match.

"At least I can watch the slaughter go on," he mumbled to himself and left for the stands.

* * *

 _After the Match in the Fairgrounds_

"You just beat the shit out of them, you know? What was the reason though?" Jaune asked Emerald and Mercury after Cinder left to go to their room to explain to Jaune later, considering his attendance problem.

Jaune had decided to accompany, possibly to annoy Mercury on the way out, and Emerald after their match, which was very one sided. The whole match he could easily tell how much they were holding back, Cinder and Neo especially. It was pretty funny to watch that team, full of confidence and even arrogance, get their asses handed to them by two lackeys, a sadistic short woman, and a woman who could roast them just as easily as flicking a pebble.

"To get through the tournament?" Mercury replied with his hands behind his head as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"No, I mean wouldn't it be better to make it look like a struggle rather than shame them for life. I have killed a lot of people, but I have never seen anybody beaten that badly before, not since my mentor and I fought…," Jaune muttered the last one, remembering his teacher's laughing jeers and taunts to get him to fight harder.

Some of those taunts were really mean too!

"Cinder wanted us to get by quick and fast, especially if we were fighting in a dump like this. Not to mention team JNPR has Pyrrha Nikos on their team, so people are definitely going to be focused on miss untouchable," Emerald added in her own two cents as they walked on.

"Who the hell is Pyrrha Nikos?" Jaune asked Emerald who now had the expression of a goldfish.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Do I look like a joker?"

"Well I don't know because half the time you do your best to antagonize people, and the other half you do things to people at night that make even grown men piss themselves."

"Then I am not a joker."

"That logic doesn't make any sense!"

"You don't make any sense," Jaune replied with a mocking smile.

Emerald already looked like she was going to lose it at that moment, Mercury himself was doing his best not to laugh at her so he wouldn't get hit by her. Before she could berate them however they noticed team RWBY passing by the side of a noodle stand. If Jaune didn't know any better, he'd say he had seen that old man before…

He also saw Ruby, if that was her name, looking at Emerald with a friendly smile. Emerald herself had one too, but Jaune could easily tell it was strained.

Very strained.

"Good to see you too, Ruby," Emerald greeted while Jaune thought about life even more.

"Who's the blonde with you guys?" Yang asked, giving a suggestive wink, and the rest of the team soon noticed as well.

"Oh, him? He's Emerald's boyfriend," Mercury replied with an expression of pure seriousness.

Emerald herself widened her eyes at that and was about to protest before Jaune's right hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her next to him. She was blushing up a storm, but her skin darkened the blush a bit, and Jaune himself suddenly had a loving smile etched onto him.

"Oh, yes I am! Emerald and I have been dating for months now, ever since we were little kids! We have had a long distance relationship for the past year since she went to Haven, but we persevered forward and our love has not at all dimmed, but instead brightened!" Jaune added to Mercury's answer.

Team RWBY looked a bit happy. Ruby didn't know how to feel because relationships were awkward, Yang was honestly a bit jealous that Emerald scored herself a blond, Weiss herself looked slightly jealous as well due to Neptune's flirting with every girl he sees, and Blake suddenly felt like she was reading the seventh volume of Ninjas of Love again…

And Emerald?

She was basically a frozen statue with her mouth agape before Jaune pushed her jaw up and rubbed his cheek against hers. He extended his hand out to team RWBY to shake hands with each of the team.

"Emerald's told me a lot about the people she met, but she doesn't tell anyone about me because it brings up the issue of long distance all over again. The name's Jaune, just Jaune of course, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. You must be Ruby, the little energetic ball of hope that Emerald told me about," Ruby had the decency to blush and stumble upon her words ", you must be Yang, the strongest of the strong, or should I say the fiery blonde?" Yang smirked and did a small flex with her right arm. "Let me guess, Blake? The quiet girl, am I right? I must say it is a pleasure to meet even you, Madame." Blake shrugged and shook his hand. "Miss Schnee, am I correct? Good to meet you as well, and I must commend you on your proficiency with your rapier. It has such grace and elegance," Jaune added and Weiss did a little bow of appreciation and smiled.

"You know, you look familiar to another blonde we know," Yang added and Jaune just smiled sheepishly.

"We blondes all do look the same to be honest." Jaune replied as Yang gasped in horror and her face paled.

"…Alright, well we better get going. Come on my little Emerald," Jaune replied and picked up his 'girlfriend' bridal style who was still frozen with shock. Mercury gave a nod and once they walked off he lost it and laughed so much it was impossible to keep it controlled.

"…You monster," Emerald whispered in pure shock after they left.

Meanwhile with team RWBY Blake looked confused when she met the blonde and saw his eyes and face. They resembled Jackie's by a lot, but she said her family was killed when she was young so maybe it really was just another blonde.

"Blake, come on! We're going to miss the next match," Yang urged and Blake quickly shook off the thoughts.

"Coming."

* * *

 _Back in the Haven Dorm_

"And that's what happened to Emerald," Jaune finished to Cinder who looked just dumbfounded that her subordinate was frozen because of embarrassment…

Mercury was still laughing, if not more, at the situation now.

Emerald was frozen and put on her bed, but she looked traumatized from the very minute it all started, and she still hadn't moved a muscle without muttering words that made even Jaune cringe. Cinder sighed and smacked Emerald around a few times before she woke up from her frozen state and apologized to Cinder for 'sleeping' on the job which she forgave her for, with a fair bit of annoyance as well.

"I have a recording of the match for team JNPR going live right now. Study them closely because they have two huntresses on their team that will be dealt with in the future. Emerald, do call in Neo as well immediately," Cinder added and left without Emerald to ask why but chalked it up as important.

Mercury pulled up his scroll and got a clear view of the participants while Emerald sent a text to Neo instead of calling and got a frowny face back but dealt with it. Jaune himself pulled up his own scroll and soon got his recording from Cinder. He tapped the play button and watched team JNPR. It was only then that his scroll was smashed against the wall after the first minute.

Mercury was shaken from the reaction while Emerald looked at his scroll, or what was left of his scroll. Jaune himself? He had a cold dead look in his eyes but beneath them there was confusion and rage.

"That no good lying piece of shit whore! FUCK!" Jaune shouted and slammed his fist _through_ the wall before pulling it back out.

"Where the hell is Neo? I need Neo here right now," Jaune asked in a barely calm tone as he pointed to Emerald who was slightly shaken after his little display of anger.

"S-she sent me a frowny but the message said that she would be here in five minutes or more," she answered a tad bit quickly but apparently this was not the answer the blonde wanted as he kicked open the door and walked down the halls.

Emerald ran out the door with Mercury right behind her with Emerald trying to pull Jaune back but was pushed off to the floor.

"Listen here, and listen well! I have just seen a mother fucking ghost! I don't need peace or drinks or even drugs! I need ripping, I need to rip, or else I won't be able to control myself around anyone here! Tell Neo to meet outside right now and take me to downtown, forests, populated with Grimm, Fang, or even innocents! I don't give a damn, just get it done!" He shouted and stormed off in rage.

Mercury's scroll still played and on it showed a blonde girl on team JNPR with a long braided ponytail and blue eyes with two dual electrified sais in her hands, standing in victory with her team.

* * *

 _Outside_

Neo was soon there, in her disguise of course, and waited with her usual playful smile but didn't get to really do anything suggestive when the blonde stormed outside the doors and roughly grabbed her left arm and dragged her along.

"Teleport. Place. Victims. Grimm. NOW!" He growled out and clutched his head and let out a small shout of pain, no doubt attracting some attention.

With those words said Neo focused on a place and teleported.

* * *

 _Vale Downtown_

A group of men, a small gang that backed off during the heists, were all huddled around a woman who was barely clothed and had little decency. Even during the Vytal Festival no one was safe and all they saw was another victim for the group to play with before offing.

"There we go, boys! Show that bitch whose boss around these parts before she even has the balls to walk away from me! Take your turns, let's get it going, boys!" A man with a purple Mohawk encouraged the group of twelve men who were taking turns groping, feeling, and even going for her bottom.

It wasn't much for today. This boss was just supposed to walk around, find a whore, and have sex but this one refused him, saying she had class and wasn't some hooker, and he would not stand for it, so he decided that his boys should have some fun before the grand finale. However, he wasn't supposed to be stabbed in the back multiple times and then fall to the ground, bleeding out rather quickly with a tall man standing behind them with a mask on and a hat.

His eyes were the last thing he did see before he took his final breath.

The fires of hell itself had no fury like those very eyes did themselves…

Jack stood behind the stabbed corpse and glared at the men around.

 _'_ _Kill them all!'_

 _'_ _Rip them apart!'_

 _'_ _Show them no mercy'_

 _'_ _Kill!'_

 _'_ _Take out your rage on them!'_

 _'_ _KILL THEM, JACK! KILL THEM ALL!'_

"He killed the boss! You think you're going to get off that easy you, asshole!" A big greasy man shouted in rage and charged with a lead pipe before he was kicked to the ground and a steel spike was jammed right into his stomach. He lay there in pure pain, slowly dying while his comrades charged.

"I AM RIPPING YOU ALL APART!" Jack roared and right behind his shadow seven large shadow wolves emerged from within and they had glowing red eyes which glared at the men before them.

"Kill them all, slowly…," Jack muttered and just like attack dogs they leapt forward and pounced onto their victims, scratching, clawing, gouging, and biting at them while Jack himself cut the man on his right's arm off and jammed his blade into his stomach repeatedly until he stopped moving before he kicked a switchblade out of a large muscled man's hands and jammed his knife into his throat before jamming his blade into their joints and tearing out whatever he could.

Only two minutes had passed and all that was left was the woman who was covered in dead men's blood. She didn't say anything but she was clearly traumatized. In another life, if he was truly Jaune Arc, he would have helped and consoled her.

In this life he was Jack, the Ripper, and nothing stopped him from ripping.

He pulled her by the hair, ignoring her screams, and jammed his blade into her spine and pulled it down like he was carving into a tree before he shoved his free gloved hand into her skin and ripped out her entire spine before dumping it to the side like a discarded piece of trash. His breathing was high and his heart was pounding with adrenaline that was slowly slowing down. He heard a few steps and turned around to stab the onlooker before he froze in shock, his eyes widened as he stared at the man across the alley.

"By god, Jaune, do you do good work? I have to be honest here that this is some fine work, but the spine tearing out was a bit too much, don't you agree? I thought I said cut the theatrics, but apparently you still got that problem with listening to people, don't you, brat?" The man in a patched suit

"Pickman?!" Jack nearly shouted at the top of his lungs.

The man now identified as Pickman waved at Jack and gave a few claps at the work done in the alley. He pulled the steel spike from the fat man that had come at him and shoved it into the right side before twisting it to the right and pointed his hands to the corpse of the fat man.

"Did I not tell you to always aim for the right side instead of the left? Less blood loss, more pain that way. Honestly, I thought I taught you how to murder people slowly better. Oh… wait," Pickman muttered and ignored the stare he got before he snapped his fingers and returned his gaze on Jack.

"You up for lunch?"

"...Yeah."

* * *

 **A/N: FINALLY DONE! I was sleeping, busy with stuff, and was attacked by a honey badger but I made my way through hell for you guys! I love you all my adoring little munchkins! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter because I am now going to be working on Jaune Torchwick now. A few stories will not be updated immediately for lack of reasons that I have YET to come up with for you guys. Anyways, this is the Humanoid Tyrant wishing you all a happy Fourth of July, it isn't today but FUCK IT! USA! USA! OTHER PLACES! YAY! Bye I love you all!**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

**AN: So, guys, I know it's been a while, a long time really, but laziness caught up but that's no excuse. I have a duty to you people, a fun hobby I like as well but I'm simply lazy. No way I am going to be repeating another year at my High School and I realizied some things, some good ones, and some bad ones. I need to wake up, I need to open my eyes, and I need to get up. All my life I've slept without truly knowing it but once this came in... I didn't cry, I didn't weep, nor was I sad. I was disappointed in myself, a smart kid, with a loving mother, and a father, while died a long time ago, was a man who would love everyone no matter what. I want to change, but it takes more than just a few words or speeches or promises, and I expect any and all feedback. My stories, I loved them, don't get me wrong, but I loved being lazy. I won't be writing for some time, but one day, I promise to return. I'm not gonna be gone for years or such, but school matters and I need to start changing guys. Some stories will be cancelled, such as my Fairy Tail one, I simply can't keep up and I think I'll let the pros write the good ones, Jaune, the Incredible Hulk, it was clearly just an idea with no plot but maybe I'll make a reboot, and I also wish to reboot some stories. Jaune, The Man of Grimm, will be rewritten due to its poor start and simply because I need to give it time and more.l realistic, and Jaune Torchwick simply because I want a new start and the character I made Jaune was simply not Jaune but someone else, and while I wanted Jaune different, his new personality, I basically gave him Deadpool's personality without creating his own, and the Ripper will continue as always. I won't be writing for some time, and I'm sorry, but for once I need to get up and wake up. Before I head out, not really but you get the point, guys, girls... don't always stay alone, always have friends, because for a while I didn't think I had many, but... I do, and I'm glad. To all the men out there I need to say that being a man isn't being the strongest, or being the bravest, or the coolest. Being a real man, a human being, is about showing who you REALLY are. No masks, no fake bravado, but who you are, and to everyone else? Treasure your family, yeah you'll have your arguments, but sometimes you need to realize they won't be there forever. Make every moment count, love them as you would, and of course always remember that somewhere...somehow... you are NEVER alone. I'll see you around, guys, but PM anytime and I'll talk, but stories won't be coming out for a while.**


End file.
